The 1 Unreachable Thing
by saPphiRe.'.m0i
Summary: [AU] High School Fic. Flora is bullied and only has one good friend, Stella. Riven is a jock. He is the most popular guy in school and always bullies people like Flora. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 01 Prologue

**Disclaimer**..: I don't own Winx Club

**Summary**..: AU High School Fic. Flora pretends she's ugly, is a nerd, is bullied and only has one good friend, her best friend, Stella. Riven is a jock. He is the most popular guy in school and always bullies people like Flora. What will happen when Stella gives Flora a Make-Over?

**Warning**..: This is a Flora/Riven story, because I think Riven is a better jock & jerk as Helia.

**A/N**..: hey, it has been a long, long time. I'm going to update my other two stories very soon! I'm almost done with the next chapter of Guardian Of Light.

Now R&R

xOxOx Chapter 1/ Prologue xOxOx

Flora's POV

I sighed as the bell rang and first period was over. I always hope classes never end. Because when they do, there is a break. The worst time for people like me. You might wonder what I mean with "people like me". People like me are bullied people. We're not popular, and it looks like everybody loathes us. Especially HE. He's the most popular guy on school. He's a jock who's parents are filthy rich, and everybody just seems to look up to him. Not me, I know better. He's just a small kid with a big mouth.

"Flora!" Somebody interrupted my thoughts. I looked around, it was my best friend Stella running towards me.

"Hey Stel." I answered her.

"How did your test go?" She asked

"It was fine, I got an A+." I shrugged. Getting an A+ was no big deal for me.

"An A? Wow, you're really good at Biology, aren't you? And might I add all of your other classes."

We laughed

"So, when are you finally going to do something about how you look?" She asked

She was right. I had to do something about it. Right now I wear big, round glasses & put pillows under my clothes to make me look fat. I never wear clothes that are in fashion & every morning I just quickly do my hair in a ponytail. Sometimes I even draw zits to make me look ugly. I don't care about it. I just don't want to get hurt, once in a life time is enough.

Flashback

_2 years ago, in another town, you see Flora. She's the most popular girl in school and everybody loves her. She also has a great boyfriend. His name was Helia. Helia was a sweet and handsome boy._

_But then things changed. _

_Helia got jealous of all the attention Flora got. Flora couldn't help it, she was just being her nice self. One day Helia beat up a boy that looked at Flora. She was very shocked._

_But it didn't end with that. Helia started protecting "his girl". At this time, Flora was scared of Helia. But she didn't dare to break up with him. _

_At home her mother noticed: Flora had changed from a sweet, open and caring girl to a quiet girl, she almost never talked again. After about a month, her mother asked her what was wrong. Flora burst in tears._

"_I'm scared." Was all she said at first, but after some time, she told the whole thing._

_She and her mother wrote a letter to Helia saying she broke up with him. The next day, when she went to school, Helia stood there waiting for her. He dragged her away from school, into an empty hallway, where nobody could find them._

_4 months later Flora finally dared to speak about what happened, and it were only 3, small words:_

"_I was raped"_

_End of Flashback_

"Hello?" Stella waved her hand across my face

"Anyone there?" she said

"Sorry Stella, I was just thinking." I replied

"So how about the make-over?"

"I don't know..." I was nervous, I haven't told anyone in this school about the "accident"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Damn it, why is she so good in puppy eyes..

"Ughh, okay I'll do it."

I just hope everything goes right..

xOxOx End Of Chapter xOxOx

So, did you like it? I promise I'll update at least once a week now! So please review, it's not very encouraging when you only get 2 reviews for a chapter, then you'll get the idea nobody likes it. Oh, and I need a Beta-reader, anyone interested?


	2. Chapter 02 Life

**Disclaimer**..: I don't own Winx Club

**Summary**..: AU High School Fic. Flora pretends she's ugly, is a nerd, is bullied and only has one good friend, her best friend, Stella. Riven is a jock. He is the most popular guy in school and always bullies people like Flora. What happens when Stella gives Flora a Make-Over?

**Warning**..: This is a Flora/Riven story, because I think Riven is a better jock & jerk as Helia.

**A/N**..: Told you I was going to update faster this time..! anyway, enjoy the chapter :-) And I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, but that's for the sake of the story!

**Thanks To All Of My Reviewers**..: Rock Raider, Stephanie, ZodiacDragonHatori, Melgirl1778, WinxClubRox, Chibi Horsewoman, Flora015, ANNONYMOUS, and a big thank you to layla2005 for being my beta-reader!

Now R&R!

xOxOx Chapter 2/ Life xOxOx

Flora's POV

Stella and I walked outside to eat our lunch. We sat at our usual spot and I looked around. It was the same as always, the popular kids left, the nerds right. Can you guess where we are sitting?

Yep, you're right, with the nerds. I really hate all the groups, but there isn't much I can do about it.

After about 5 minutes, I can see some of the jocks are getting bored, and they're coming towards us. From left to right?

- Sky, he's a real jerk and the strongest guy on school. He's currently dating Bloom, a real slut.

- Brandon, Sky's sidekick. Stella has a húúúge crush on him since the moment she found out he's only being mean for Sky, they were friends since kindergarten and he doesn't want that to be a waste.

- Riven, the biggest player in school. He's a big jerk and takes every opportunity to bully people. Especially me. I don't know what I ever did to him.

- Jared, just a tag along who thinks he's all that, but is just a big loser.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Sky smirked

"Hello, ladies." Jared said mocking

"Ugh, what do you want from us?" I asked annoyed

"We were just wondering, where on earth did you get those clothes from, because even the army store has better clothes." Riven said

"Get away from us!" Stella said angry before I could respond. Riven lifted one eyebrow and spilled his drink over Stella.

"Oops, I'm really sorry." He said sarcastic

"Get. Away." I said

"Why?" Jared asked

"Yeah, why, you're just a loser, I don't even know your name, why should I listen to you?" Riven said

"Because I'm a human too. I have feelings you know." I said

"Who cares?" Sky said, and punched me in my stomach

Jared and Riven laughed about it. Brandon just stood there looking rather uncomfortable.

"You guys, I think we should get going now, Bloom's getting jealous because Sky is touching.. Something." Brandon said, like he was telling a joke. He didn't want to look like a dork in front of his mates.

"Haha, these 2 are boring anyway. Let's go." Riven said and they walked away, leaving Stella with dirty clothes and hair and me with a painful stomach.

xOxOx End Of Chapter xOxOx

Well, there you go! I wanted to have this chapter because I wanted to let you see the "relationship" between Flora and Riven as it is now. Next chapter will be the make-over! I won't update this weekend because I'm going to a slumber party! Yay!

xXx lOts Of kiSses.. Xx

sapphire.'.m0i

léOniéJj


	3. Chapter 03 MakeOver

**Disclaimer**..: I don't own Winx Club

**Summary**..: AU High School Fic. Flora pretends she's ugly, is a nerd, is bullied and only has one good friend, her best friend, Stella. Riven is a jock. He is the most popular guy in school and always bullies people like Flora. What happens when Stella gives Flora a Make-Over?

**Warning**..: This is a Flora/Riven story, because I think Riven is a better jock & jerk as Helia.

**A/N**..: Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. The make-over!

**Thanks to my Reviewers**..: **Rock Raider**..: **ZodiacDragonHatori**..: **Chibi Horsewoman**..: **Foi**..: **LadyNightSky**..: **Stephanie**..: **Jenny-de93**

**Big Thank You**..: Layla2005 for being my beta & Chibi Horsewoman for giving me an idea

Now R&R!

xOxOx Chapter 3/ The Make-Over xOxOx

Flora's POV

Saturday morning, 10 o'clock. The worst time ever. I'm standing in front of Stella's house and as soon as I go in they are going to give me a make-over.

They?

Yes, they. Stella invited Layla too. Layla is a jock. But according to Stella she's about the only nice jock on earth. I've seen her around, she has a dark skin and beautiful brown hair. She usually wears light jeans combined with a white sweater.

Slowly, step by step, I'm walking towards the house. It's getting bigger and bigger every second, but it doesn't look inviting. It's probably just my nerves, but it's creeping me out! I reach the front door and lift my hand, straightening my finger. Just when I was about to push the doorbell, I hear a click and the door opens. Stella greeted me with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Flo!" She said

"H-hey St-tella." I replied.

"Are you ready?"

"Could I ever be ready for this?"

"Nope. Now come in, I want to introduce you to Layla."

As we walked to her living room I saw her sitting on the couch, just watching TV.

"Layla, she's here." Stella said, and Layla turned around.

"Hello," she said with a sweet smile and caring voice, "It's really cool to finally meet you. Stella has told me so much about you."

"It's really cool to meet you too, and I'm very honoured that Stella talks about me. So how do you two know each other?"

"Well," Stella said "we went to the same kindergarten and instantly became friends."

"Yeah," Layla continued "but then I had to go to a private school, while Stella went to a public school. Of course we still keep in touch."

"Wow, that's awesome. Anyway, let's just get this over with!" I said

We walked to Stella's room and the first thing I noticed, was that there was a giant scissor.

"Euhmpz, Stella, what are you going to do with that scissor?" I asked

"Your hair, silly!" She said

"Why?" I asked, "I like my hair the way it is now."

"No way," Layla said, "it's way too long, and there's absolutely no model in it. Just let me, I followed a class in school."

I sat down in a chair and closed my eyes. Okay, more like squeeze them. I heard the scissor moving and cutting and when I looked at the ground I saw about a half meter hair lying there. Five minutes later, Layla said:

"Well there, all done. That wasn't so hard, was it?" And she gave me a mirror. When I looked in it I was shocked! My hair went from below my butt, to about a centimetre below my face!.

"You look lovely!" Stella squealed, "Now on to the next thing! I, or better, WE don't want you to wear pillows underneath your clothes anymore! It looks ridiculous! In ten minutes we're going to shop for new clothes. Secondly, no more glasses! You don't even need them and you look way more handsome without them. Third thing on the list, no more faking zits. You are beautiful, try to accept that. I don't know why you want to look ugly, and it's probably not my business, but I'm going to help you with getting a good, and beautiful life, in which you are looking good!"

"Euhm, okay Stella." I weakly respond

"Now let's get going to the mall and get you a decent outfit!" Layla said, "but here Flora, wear these clothes in the mean time, we don't want you to walk over the streets wearing, well, THAT." she said while throwing something at me.

I looked at it and saw it were clothes. A pair of tight jeans and a baby-blue shirt, white on the top, with 'play' on it. I quickly put them on and we headed to the mall.

"Well, here we are." Stella exclaimed 5 minutes later.

"I think we should go to goofy first. You can buy about anything there." Layla said.

So we went to goofy. I tried on thousands and thousands of different pieces of clothes, and after about 2 hours I had the perfect clothes on. A short, army green skirt and a black top.

After that we went to schuurman, for shoes. We were really lucky, they only had one pair of shoes in my size (Did I mention I have really small feet?) and they fit! So of course we bought them.

We also bought some make-up from maybelline NY and shampoo from Goldwell.

After that, we, or I should better say, they, were ready to show my new look in school!

Oh my god!

Where did I get myself in to?

xOxOx End Of Chapter xOxOx

Okay, so in this fic I used a lot of experience and stuff from my own life.

- I just cut my hair, first it was about ten centimetre above my butt, now it is above my shoulders

- Goofy and schuurman are real stores in the place where I live and I get most of my clothes and shoes there.

- I too have really small feet, and they only had 1 pair in my size (35/36) and they fit!

- I use Maybelline NY and goldwell too

- I've got the outfit and shoes Flora wears too!

And I drew pictures of how Flora looks before & after the Make-Over, since I can't post the link here it's on my profile! Go check it out!

Enough for now, go review! (sorry if that came out greedy..)

xXx lOts Of kiSses.. Xx

sapphire.'.m0i

léOniéJj


	4. Chapter 04 The New Me?

**Disclaimer**..: I don't own Winx Club

**Summary**..: AU High School Fic. Flora pretends she's ugly, is a nerd, is bullied and only has one good friend, her best friend, Stella. Riven is a jock. He is the most popular guy in school and always bullies people like Flora. What happens when Stella gives Flora a Make-Over?

**Warning**..: This is a Flora/Riven story, because I think Riven is a better jock & jerk as Helia.

**A/N**..: Hey! Here it is, the next chapter! Hope you like it!

**Thanks to my Reviewers**..:

**I won't update unless..: **I get 5 reviews

**Mistake!..: **In chapter 4 of Guardian Of Light I accidentally said Layla, instead of Tecna. But that isn't possible because Layla is entering the fic when the new year at Alfea begins, which will be chapter 5 or 6. I'm very sorry and I hope you can read pass it.

Now R&R!

xOxOx Chapter 4 / The New Me? xOxOx

Flora's POV

After me and Layla spent the night at Stella's, I went home sunday in the afternoon. When I walked into the house, my mother didn't even look up from her newspaper.

"Hey" I said, waiting for a reaction

She looked up from the newspaper and nodded, then she went back to reading.

I went to my room and made homework for the rest of the day; I was running behind since i couldn't have done anything yesterday, tomorrow and most of the afternoon. At 6.30 my mom and I ate dinner and at nine o'clock I was all finished with my homework and decided it was time to have some sleep, since I obviously didn't have any yesterday! Not that I wanted to sleep. Because the sooner I sleep, the sooner it's morning and I have to go to school, which means showing my new look.

After a few minutes sleep got the best of me and I dazed in, dreaming of a great life, but the dream quickly turned into a nightmare, which stated all of the bad things that could come from this make-over...

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"

Yeah yeah yeah I'm getting up, see!

Anyway, so I got up, washed my face and got dressed in my new clothes. I put on some make-up, not too much and went downstairs to have breakfast.

At 8 o'clock The doorbell rang, I put on my coat, opened the door and saw a very, very happy Stella.

Correction

A TOO happy Stella.

"Heya Flo!" She said with the biggest smile you could ever imagion

"Ermm, hey Stel." I said confused

"Wsup?" She still had the goofie smile!

"Not much! Now let's go to school." I answered

When we arrived at school the goofie grin was finally replaced by a normal smile.

As we walked in to the school I felt a lot of people were staring at me, but I simply shoke it off.

"Well, here is my class," Stella said "I hate history, I really suck at it!"

"Haha, good luck!" I answered

"Bye Flo"

"Bye Stel" And I walked further to my classroom. Or at least, I planned to.

"Yo. Are you new here? Cause I haven't seen you around in heaven." I heard someone say

"God must be the most unoriginal openingsline I've ever heard of." I replied and turned around.

It was Riven

"You!" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"What? You know me?" He asked

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk to my classroom.

"Euhm, wait up!" He said as he followed me "Are you new here?"

"No, of course not! You might think so, but youre not THAT popular."

And I simply walked away, thinking: 'eat that! Sucker!'

xOxOx End Of Chapter xOxOx

And? What do you think?

I've drawn a picture of Stella with the goofie grin and I'm going to scan it to my computer soon! As well as all the drawings I made for Guardian Of Light! I Hope you're patient :)

And like I said in the beginning, I won't update unless I get 5 reviews!

xXx lOts Of kiSses.. Xx

sapphire.'.m0i

léOniéJj


	5. Chapter 05 You Are Invited

**Disclaimer**..: I don't own Winx Club 

**Summary**..: AU High School Fic. Flora pretends she's ugly, is a nerd, is bullied and only has one good friend, her best friend, Stella. Riven is a jock. He is the most popular guy in school and always bullies people like Flora. What happens when Stella gives Flora a Make-Over?

**Warning**..: This is a Flora/Riven story, because I think Riven is a better jock & jerk as Helia.

**A/N**..: I lost all of my files, but I tried to make a new chapter and hope that's it's just as good, or even better then the other one I made!

**Thanks to my Reviewers..: winxclub4ever..: kari-16-08..: SecretatMidnight..: sunshine..: Gabby/Gabriella-Angel..: LilLadyG..: Foi..: Layla2005..: kira.1.2.3..: unknown..: queensolaria22..: stephanie..: flowergirl..: NobleAngel015..: sammy..: White Rainie Jeweltine..: flowers of heaven..: DEATHROCKER..: freesoulhtty..: Sesshylover1211..: LadyNightSky..: flora-winx..: Gabriella..: Chibi Horsewoman..: Foi..: Ying-Darkness..: RockRaider..: PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons..: Cyansilent **Thank you all for reviewing!!

**I won't update unless..: **I get 5 reviews

**Important Note: This whole story is written in Flora's POV**

Now R&R

xOxOx Chapter 5 / You Are Invited xOxOx

Math. The first class of the day. The teacher askes me to get up, I get introduced as a new student.

"Do you want to tell us your name?" Miss Hollaw askes me.

I panick. Shit! I wasn't prepared for this.. What now? Then I thought, what have I got to lose? Nobody knew me anyway..

"Hi, I'm Flora and I just moved here. I hope we can all be good friends."

Then, as if a miracle happened, the whole class said in unison:

"Hello Flora."

It was probably more than they ever said to me during the whole year.

Break came, Stella and I were on our way to our usuall table, when 3 girls came towards us. Bloom, I already mentioned her before, Musa, who has a húúúuge crush on Riven & is the biggest slut of the whole school and last but not least, Chemira, she's captain of the chearleading squad and runs around giggling in her outfit all day.

"Hi," Musa said

"Erm, hey!" I replied

"You're new here, right?" Bloom askes. I nodded. "Cool! I'm Bloom, this is Musa and that's Chimera." And she pointed at the girls.

"I'm Flora, and this here is Stella." I said. I was nervous because I didn't know what they were up too.

"Awesome!" Chemira said giggling. "Oh My God! Girls, talk-time, I have like, a MAJOR idea!"

They walked like 5 metres away from us and started whispering. About a minute later they came back.

"Well girls, this is your lucky day!" Bloom began

"Yeah," Musa continued, "because we are inviting the two of you to our party!"

"It's 8pm.

"At Bloom's house."

"And everybody"

"Who's anybody."

"Will be there!"

"And we don't usually invite newby's."

"Oh no"

"Most certainly not.!"

"But we think you have what it takes."

"To become one of us."

"Be popular."

"Have many friends."

"Get good grades by doing nothing."

"Go to cool parties."

"And last."

"But not least."

"Have all guys want you."

Ok, my head was spinning very fast! I couldn't really keep up with them and their way of completing each other sentences.

"So what do ya girls think?" They said in unison

Stella answered this for me, and I don't really know if I should thank her for that, because what she said, was not that good.

"Of course we're coming! Well we have to go now! Byebye." And she pulled me away from them, taking me to a deserted classroom, and then started giggling and screaming like a maniac. Because she was so happy we got invited. I, on the other hand, was not.

xOxOx End Of Chapter xOxOx

And? What do you think?

I'm very sorry for the long time I didn't update! but that's a long story, and I don't want everybody to know about it..

And like I said in the beginning, I won't update unless I get 5 reviews!

xXx lOts Of kiSses.. Xx

sapphire.'.m0i

léOniéJj


	6. Chapter 06 Pretending To Be

**Disclaimer**..: I don't own Winx Club

**Summary**..: AU High School Fic. Flora pretends she's ugly, is a nerd, is bullied and only has one good friend, her best friend, Stella. Riven is a jock. He is the most popular guy in school and always bullies people like Flora. What happens when Stella gives Flora a Make-Over?

**Warning**..: This is a Flora/Riven story, because I think Riven is a better jock & jerk as Helia.

**A/N**..: I know I know, long time no update, and when there finally is one, it's a small one. But hey, at least it's an update! And for the first time since december! Hope you enjoy

**Thanks to my Reviewers..: Stephanie..: Jenny..: 123 music rocks..: Chibi Horsewoman..: SkyMustBeDestroyed..: Lunariagirl33..: MiMiTheANGEL..: Foi..: Celestialfae..: Jenna..: Loralee X5-214..: winxclub4ever..: DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove..: werewolftamer..: SkyMustBeDestroyed (again lol)..: Mark..: Jenny..: BloodyDragoon..: MariaMaMa..!!WiNx LoVeR!! Thanks to all of you!**

**Important Note**..: This whole story is written in Flora's POV

Now R&R

xOxOx Chapter 06 / Pretending To Be xOxOx

That afternoon, Stella and I went to town. Of course, she wanted to know everything about my day.

"So tell me exactly what happened! I want to know every single detail!"

"Well, it was pretty weird, I even got introduced as a new student, so I pretended I just moved here. Is that a bad thing?"

"Hmm, let me think. As long as you don't blurt out you've been living here for a while, you'll probably be fine!"

"Probably?"

"Don't worry! You'll be fine, I'm sure of it!"

I walked to my favourite store, a bookshop. But as soon as Stella saw where I was going, she pulled me back.

"Why are you pulling me back?"

"I'm saving your reputation! You can't be seen in a bookstore anymore, and neither can you be seen playing games in the arcade, or anything geeky for that matters!"

Okay.

Weird.

So, I am supposed to play someone I'm not?

Wait,

I didn't know I had to do that too!

I guess this is going to be harder than I thought...

Later that night, when I was lying in my bed, I was thinking about the events of the past day. First when I was introduced as a new student, then Stella, who said I had to act like someone I'm not! Wel, maybe not in those exact words, but I'm sure she meant it that way! Anyway, I don't even want to change. I liked my old selve. I didn't have to think about what others would think of me, or what I would wear or whatever.. This is really, really, REALLY going to be harder than I thought!

xOxOx End Of Chapter xOxOx

So? Was it worth the wait? I don't think so.. next time I really have to update sooner!

Oh well, hope you enjoyed anyway!

xX Lots of Kisses Xx

sapphire.'.m0i

Leonie-chan


	7. Chapter 07 The Party

**Disclaimer**..: I don't own Winx Club

**Summary**..: AU High School Fic. Flora pretends she's ugly, is a nerd, is bullied and only has one good friend, her best friend, Stella. Riven is a jock. He is the most popular guy in school and always bullies people like Flora. What happens when Stella gives Flora a Make-Over?

**Warning**..: This is a Flora/Riven story, because I think Riven is a better jock & jerk as Helia.

**A/N**..: WOOOT an update D took me less than a month this time, be proud wink

**Thanks to my Reviewers..: 123 music rocks..: MiMiTheANGEL..: RRR..: SkyMustBeDestroyed..: MariaMaMa..: Jen..: Celestialfae..: Thanks to all of you!**

**Important Note**..: This whole story is written in Flora's POV

Now R&R

xOxOx Chapter 07 / The Party xOxOx

This is it, the big day! The day of the party! Stella's being all giggly about it and has tried on 23 different outfits! And yes, I keep count. Anyway, she finally decided to wear a jeans miniskirt, paired with a simple black top with v-neck and black highheeled sandals, kept together by strings. I have no idea how she's going to walk on them, but it's fine by me as long as I don't have to! When she was done she picked out an outfit for me, it was a pink, strapless dress till just above the knees with silver flat shoes, with a tiny heel. The both of us just let our hair fall down, and put on a light amount of make-up.

Stella called a cab and ten minutes later we're off to the party! It took us about 15 minutes to get there, and the driver just kept on gawking at us! Sometimes I was afraid he would let the stearing wheel slip and drive into a tree or something!

The first thing I noticed when we arrived, was how big Bloom's house was! You couldn't even call it a house, more like a castle! It had a huge garden with red tulips and a big fountain. The house itself looked like something from a fairytale. It had a big round balcony with huge windows, greek pilars leading towards the entrance and was covered in ivy. When I looked around you spotted Bloom and the other guests. They were in the garden, so me and Stella walked towards them.

"Hey!" Bloom shouted, trying to get her voice above the loud music

"Hey" We replied, not making an effort

"Come, I'll pour you a drink and introduce you to everybody." Bloom said. She gaves us both drinks, some green stuff which tastes great, but I have no idea what it is.. (A/N: pisang/7up). She then walked to a group of people.

"Guys, these girls are Flora and Stella. Flora, Stella, these are Musa, Riven, Brandon and Chimera. Go and talk some while I fetch you some more to drink!" Bloom said and walked away

"Sooo," Brandon started

"Yeah?" Stella replied

"Well, nothing.. I just didn't know anything to say." Brandon said

_Lets not kill the Karma _

_  
Lets not start a fight _

_  
Its not worth the drama _

_  
For a Beautiful Liar _

"Oh man, I love this song!" Stella exclaimed

"Really? Want to dance?" Brandon asked

"Sure!" Stella replied and they walked towards the dancefloor.

When Brandon and Stella were gone, Musa started to hang all over Riven, who, as any normal person could see, didn't enjoy this. She kept on calling him her Sweety-poo and even tickled his neck.

"Oooh Riven, isn't this romantic!" Musa said dreamily.

I looked around. The music was way too loud and there was trash and were drunk folks everywhere. Depends on your idea of romantic. Apparently Riven felt the same way.

"Euhm, no.." He said trying to shake musa's grip on his arm loose

"What?" Musa said looking up at him, "you don't like it?"

"No! And let go of me!" Riven said angry

"Why? What's wrong sweety?" Musa said

"Let it get through your thick head. I. Am. Not. Your. Sweety. Nor your sweetheart, poopy or whatever!" Riven said shaking his arm loose.

"What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" Musa said

"We never even dated!" Riven shouted, obviously very pissed off

Musa looked away, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at Riven one more time before running away, crying. Chimera gave Riven a very angry look before running after Musa to comfort her.

Then Riven looked at me, realising I was still there. He immediately looked ashamed.

"Look, euhm.. I'm not ALWAYS like that, it's just that, well, she really pisses me off and the message won't ever get through to her head and I just.." He sighed, "I totally messed up didn't I."

I slowly nodded. He sighed again.

For the rest of the night me and Riven just talked a lot, it suprised me to see how he was different than I expected. He had this hard shell around him at school, and even at home. But when you're alone with him, he would just be a different person. Not one thing like the bully I used to know. It still didn't mean I'd forgive him for all of the pain he caused for me and Stella, but it's a start.

xOxOx End Of Chapter xOxOx

Well? Like it, Love it, Hate it? It was really hard for me the write this chapter, but I like how it turned out!

xX Lots of Kisses Xx

sapphire.'.m0i

Leonie-chan


	8. Chapter 08 Sick Stella

**Disclaimer**..: I don't own Winx Club

**Summary**..: AU High School Fic. Flora pretends she's ugly, is a nerd, is bullied and only has one good friend, her best friend, Stella. Riven is a jock. He is the most popular guy in school and always bullies people like Flora. What happens when Stella gives Flora a Make-Over?

**A/N**..: BOO! Haha, I wanna bet you all thought I was dead! But, sorry to disappoint you, I'm not! Here's the new chapter, enjoy! And Happy Newyear!

**Thanks to my Reviewers..: 123 music rocks..: MiMiTheANGEL..: BlackDaylight..: Chibi Horsewoman..: Rocker05..: BloodyDragoon..: The Insane One..: NobleAngel015..: Monkey-Girl-XoX..: Foi..: butterflygurl94..: smiles420..: eerocks12..: **Thank you all for reviewing!!

**Important Note: This whole story is written in Flora's POV**

Now R&R

xOxOx Chapter 08 / Sick Stella xOxOx

When Stella and I came home, it was 3 am. I slowly walked upstairs and collapsed on the bed, but after a few seconds Stella pulled me up.

"We have to get off our make-up, silly!" She said

I looked up at her. She had a weird, dreamy look in her eyes. She was probably drunk, I didn't know for sure because I've never seen anyone else drunk before, but it sure looked that way. I sighed and got up. I took off my make-up and then Stella's, who obviously couldn't do it herself. I then helped her put on her pyjamas, and put her in bed. She still had this dreamy, giggly look. It didn't look that good for her, if what I read about a hangover was true.

I put on my own pyjamas, and went to bed. I instantly slumbered into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning.

I woke up to a strange sound. There was a smell too. A hideous one. I opened my eyes, away from the safe darkness, and looked to my left. I heard the sound again, and noticed Stella was gone. I realized what was going on and quickly walked towards the bathroom. Yep, there she was. Head above the toilet, looking very pale. I knew the alcohol wouldn't be good for her.

I went down to get my mom, so she could clean whatever it was Stella was throwing up. She looked annoyed, but still came with me.

Stella was sick for the rest of the day. My mom told me to let her sleep, but I want to ask her how her night was. Given that she still remembers it. I wonder why on earth she would drink that much alcohol! Oh well, not much I can do but to sit around and wait for her to wake up. I grab one of my favourite books and start reading.

It's dark outside by the time Stella wakes up. She looks at me sheepishly. I roll my eyes, but then give her a small smile as I softly punch her shoulder in a friendly way.

"Hey, you shouldn't treat a sick person like that!"

"But I wouldn't do it if said sick person hadn't drank that much alcohol on a party!"

She looks up towards the ceiling and pulls a grimace. "Was I that bad?" She groaned, and pulled the blanket over her head.

I nod, before realizing she wasn't able to see it because of the blanket, so I simple say "Yes."

It got me a pillow in my face.

"You're not helping!" Stella said

"Then what was I supposed to say?" I ask, while ducking to avoid another pillow.

"I don't know," Stella said, "but you could've brought it a little more subtle!"

I sighed. Typical Stella.

"But it's still the same thing, no matter how I bring it to you." I said, which earned a glare from Stella. This wasn't getting me anywhere.

"On to the good news. I hope. What exactly happened at the party?" I asked

Stella blushed. No. Scratch that. She became red like a tomato! I faked worry and placed a hand on her forehead. "You look red, do you have a fever?" This, of course, only resulted in an even redder, if that was possible, and slightly pissed off Stella.

"Alright, alright, fine!" She said, "I'll tell you. After we left you, Riven, Musa and Chimera we started dancing. It was magical. We danced, and danced until we could barely stand on our feet. We decided to take a break, and he got us some drinks. We walked towards the end of the backyard, and sat on a bench. At first there was a comfortable silence, as we looked at the starlit sky. There were hardly any clouds and it was a full moon. It looked like something from a fairytale. After a while, we started talking. He told me about his friends, hobbies, everything! He even asked me on a date. A real date! Can you believe how excited I was? Anyway, we went back to the party after some time, and I guess that's where I got drunk."

When she looked up at me, I could see her eyes sparkling. She had a faint blush on her cheeks, and was grinning from ear to ear. For once, I was looking forward to a Monday.

xOxOx End Of Chapter xOxOx

Well? Like it, Love it, Hate it? I can't promise you I'll update soon, but I'll try!

xX Lots of Kisses Xx

sapphire.'.m0i


	9. Chapter 09 Lunch

Stella was better the next day, and since the weekend was over we both had to go to school. As we walked towards the main building, there were a lot of other students looking at us, and also a lot greeting us. It was pretty weird actually, going from unnoticed, to being known by the entire school.

The first few hours went by without any commotion, and lunch soon came. Stella and I walked outside, and just when I was about to ask her where we should sit, Brandon walked up to us.

"Hey Stella, hey Flora." He said

"Hey Brandon." Stella said, while I just smiled at him. I still wasn't used to all of this.

"So Stella, want to eat lunch together?" Brandon asked

"Sure!" Stella said, before turning to me "if that's ok with you?"

"Of course!" I said, and Stella and Brandon walked towards one of the tables.

Ok. So, what now?

Now that I think of it, I've never eaten my lunch alone. It was always Stella and I together.

I slowly walked towards one of the tables, suddenly feeling very insecure on my own. I sat down and started eating my lunch.

After a while I heard a voice shouting my name. "FLORAAAA!" I looked up and saw Musa waving, while she, Chimera and Bloom were walking towards me. They put their trays with food on the table, and sat next to me.

"So, did you like the party?" Bloom asked me

"Yeah, it was nice. I had a lot of fun!" I replied

"Fun?" Chimera asked, "As in, you snogged a lot of cute guys?"

"Ugh, Chimera!" Musa said while rolling her eyes. "It's her own business who she snogs. Unless if it's Riven. He's totally mine!"

"Well yeah, but..." Bloom started, but I spaced out. It wasn't really an interesting conversation, and it looked like they didn't need a reaction from me.

I just ate my delicious sandwich in silence.

That is, until a high-pitched scream almost deafened my right ear

"Ouch!" I said, grasping my ear. "Why did you do that?" I asked, looking at Bloom, who was sitting at my right.

"The boys are coming over!" She said "Quick girls, how do I look?"

"You look great!" Chimera stated, while she grabbed a hand mirror and looked into it. When she was done she quickly passed it to Bloom, who passed it to Musa after looking in it. When Musa was done she passed it to me. I didn't really know what to look for, so I just looked at my eyes a little before giving it back to Chimera, so she could put it back into her bag.

"Hey girls." Sky said when he, Riven and Jared reached the table.

"Hi, Sky." Bloom said seductively. Sky took a seat next to Bloom and put an arm around her shoulder.

Jared took a seat next to Chimera and Riven was walking towards the seat next to me. Then Musa coughed, it was extremely fake. She looked at Riven as if she was saying 'Come here. Don't you dare sit there.'

I sighed. This was going to be a long lunch.


	10. Chapter 10 Helia

During lunch, Bloom asked me to go shopping with her. I tried to get out of it, but of course it didn't work. So here I am, in this stupid store with stupid clothes. I didn't even bother to remember the name of it. Bloom is trying every single piece on, and in the mean time drags me into it. I even tried on a shirt that reaches far above the bellybutton. Bloom wants me to get it, but I think I'll pass; it'll only be a waste of money.

We walked out of the store chatting, it seemed there was more about Bloom than what meets the eye. True, she stays a shopping, gossiping maniac, but I even laughed a couple of times, too bad she isn't this nice at school. I guess everyone here has a reputation to uphold.

"Oh my GOD!" Bloom squealed.

"What is it?" I asked

"I just spotted the most perfect, divine human being!" She said while waving her hands frantically above her head.

"Really, where?" I asked a bit sceptic. Probably just another normal teenage boy.

"There! Isn't he perfect?!" She said and pointed somewhere to our right.

I followed her finger and looked into the distance. At first I just saw a lot of people.

But that was when I saw him.

There was no mistake.

His long, flowing, blue/blackish hair.

His gentle look.

His hot body.

It was Helia.

Before I could stop her, Bloom started walking towards him. Oh no. What do I do?

My brain left me in those few seconds. So I did the first thing I could think of.

I ran away.

I ran all the way to my house. I opened the door, went upstairs and collapsed on my bed.

I'm dead tired, but that's not one of my biggest problems. Let's make a list

I saw Helia again

I ran away without saying goodbye. What will they think of me at school?

Since when do I care about that?

What will happen when Bloom invites Helia to anything?

I sighed. I'm so screwed.

BEEP. BEEP.

Oh no, it's my cell phone.

"Hello?" I answer, still a bit out of breath because of the long run.

"_Flora? It's me__, Bloom, where are you?"_ I heard Bloom say on the other side of the line.

"I'm at my home. I just remembered I had to be home before 6 and I was already late, so I ran all the way back. I'm sorry for not mentioning it, but my parents are very old fashioned when it comes to this, so I guess I panicked a little." I answered, amazed at my own skills of lying. I was getting very good at it lately.

"_Oh, that sucks. Hey, remember that guy I __met?"_ She said excited

"Y-yeah, why?" I asked, very nervous.

"_Well, his name is Helia and he's so cool! We're going on a date this Saturday!"_ She squealed, as usual

"Really? Great for you!" I said, but inwardly I cursed. If they hang out together a lot, there's bound to be a time for me to 'meet' him.

"_I know! It's so totally awesome! But the weird thing is__, that when I figured out you were gone, he seemed really interested in you." _She said

"Oh really? I wonder why." I said. Yeah right, like I don't know

"_Yeah, so anyway, I figured we could schedule a double date! I already asked Riven to come too_." She said

"Why Riven?" I asked confused

"_Oh come on, do you actually think I haven't seen the two of you looking at each other?"_ She said.

Okay, I'm really confused now. Me and Riven? No way.

"Well then, you've seen more than I have." I said

"_You think? Because Riven really jumped on the chance to go out on a date with you."_ She said

I blushed. I didn't see that one coming. What would Riven want with me?

"_Flora? You still there?"_ She asked

"Uh, yeah, sorry." I said

"_So it's a date?"_ She asked

"I guess so." I answered

"_Great! I'll see you next Saturday, 8 pm in front of the Bake & Grill restaurant. See ya girl! Toodles!"_ And with that, she hung up.


	11. Chapter 11 Buses

I closed my cell phone and sighed, what am I going to do now

**Disclaimer**..: I don't own Winx Club

**Summary**..: AU High School Fic. Flora pretends she's ugly, is a nerd, is bullied and only has one good friend, her best friend, Stella. Riven is a jock. He is the most popular guy in school and always bullies people like Flora. What happens when Stella gives Flora a Make-Over?

**A/N**..: I'm soooo sorry! I haven't updated in almost 6 months! I was just so busy with school, since we had a short year (summer holidays ended late, and started soon), and of course no single teacher can really plan things so everything came up to the last 3 months or something. And after that I had my test weeks. I think I now have a permanent shortage of sleep! But anyway, enough excuses, I'm going to try and update sooner from now on! Yes, I know, you've heard that before, but I'm really going to try! But now I'm going to write to my penpal, who I haven't written in a long time, for the same reasons. Enjoy the chapter! 

**Thanks to my Reviewers..: ****BloodyDragoon..: worldofwinx..: .Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales..: Foi..: Eerocks12..: ChibiHorsewoman..: alexawinx..: NobleAngel015..: SuzameHime..: Jak er snel hest..: tasha..: I love blaise..: bloomforever..: AMNA..: Syl..: **Thank you all for reviewing!!

**Important Note: This whole story is written in Flora's POV**

Now R&R

xOxOx Chapter 11 / Buses xOxOx

I closed my cell phone and sighed, what am I going to do now?

I can't just show up and act like I don't know Helia. I could try, but I just know it won't work. But I can't really cancel either, since I've already said yes to Bloom and I'm not the person to let somebody down.

I'll just go and talk to Stella tomorrow; she'll know what to do!

I hope..

That reminds me, Bloom said that Riven jumped on the chance to go out on a date with me. I wonder what it means, since we haven't really talked much, only that one night at the party. Why couldn't Bloom just ask someone else, like Musa? But I guess that wouldn't be nice to Riven, he hates the girl. I may not like him that much, but I'm not that mean. But Bloom could've just asked Stella and Brandon to go, or Chimera and Jared. Whatever, anyone but me.

I got up from bed and walked downstairs, with the intention of asking my mother if dinner was almost ready. Maybe that would distract me.

As I entered the room I saw a little postage on the room, which I didn't see when I came in, since I was in such a hurry.

_Dear Flora,_

_I won't be home in time for dinner, since I have an important meeting. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you didn't come home after school, and I really had to get going. There's food in the fridge, you only have to put it in the microwave. I'll be home around 8!_

_Love, Mom_

Oh great, now I still didn't have something to get my mind off the 'date'.

I quickly finished my dinner, did some homework and went to bed. Maybe then Sunday would come sooner, and it would be over quicker.

Of course, when I told Stella at school Monday , she was extremely happy for me. It reminded me of how I still haven't told her about what Helia did to me. But if I told her now she definitely wouldn't believe me, since I've agreed to go on a date where Helia was too. She would think I'm crazy.

So I guess I can't really count on Stella's help, who's left?

After thinking about it for a long time during mathematics, where we treated a subject I already understood, I figured the best solution right now was to go to Layla as soon as school ended. Maybe she would understand my situation, but I won't get my hopes up.

The bell rang, and I practically jumped up. I speed walked towards the parking lot, wanting to take the first bus.

Then I realized, I don't know where Layla lives.

Oh great, just my luck.

"Hey, Flora, wait up!" I heard someone behind me and I turned around

It was Riven. Just what I needed

"Hey!" I answered

"So, what are you doing here? I don't usually see you taking the bus." He said

"I'm visiting a friend." _Sort of.._

"Cool, so which bus are you taking?" he said

"I eh – " _I don't know.._

"Let me guess, you don't know?" He said

I sighed

"No, I don't." I replied

"It's okay. It can be very confusing the first time you take the buses from school. I had trouble the first time too." He said

He's not going to laugh at me?

"So where do you have to go to?" He continued

"Euhm, I don't really know that either." I said

He must think I'm an idiot..

"Okay, that makes things more complicated. What do you know?" He said

"That my friend lives in a big house." I replied sheepishly

"And there's our solution. You have to take the bus over there, it's the only one going to the suburbs, where the villas are." He said, and pointed to a bus to our left.

"Thanks a lot!" I said

"You're welcome. So, shall we get going?" He said

"We?" I asked

"Yeah, I have to take that bus to. It's the only bus towards the suburbs, remember?" He said

Next thing I knew, he grabbed my hand and literally dragged me towards the bus.

So for the next twenty something minutes, I'll be in a bus, alone with Riven, who apparently is ecstatic to go on a date with me.

Great.

Just my luck.

xOxOx End Of Chapter xOxOx

Liked it? I really hope so; else I've let you waited for nothing! Now, if I get more than 5 reviews, I'll update before going on a holiday (which is the 22nd of july)!

Love you all!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
